Makrys
Personality Makrys is a major flirt. He is bisexual, but leans more towards guys. He is a player and jumps from relationship to relationship. He works out a lot and is very athletic. He is loyal to his friends and is vengeful if anything happens to them. He is humorous and a joy to be around. History Apollo had always had a love for Hemera. One day when he was riding the sun chariot and she was bring the sunlight back. Apollo saw her and started talking to her. She eventually fell in love with him. They eventually started to see each other, and Hemera got pregnant. When Hemera gave birth to Makrys, a light nymph. She sent him to Greece where he would grow up. Makrys grew up playing with other nymphs. As he grew older many of the nymphs fell in love with him. Makrys would take one every night out in the woods and tell the nymph that he loved her too, to get what he wanted. After many years of doing this and many heartbreaks, Aphrodite was not happy with the nymph. She cursed him. Every woman that he had an affair with, got pregnant, died giving birth, and the baby would grow up to have a strong hatred for his father. Makrys tried to change his ways, but could not resist the temptation. He had more affairs with many nymphs, all died, all had a child, and every child hated him. Makrys could not take it so he turned to men for his pleasure. He averted the curse by doing this. After many many years Camp Half-Blood moved to America. Makrys was sick of Greece so he had a sea nymph take him to Long Island. He went to camp, and now stays at the Nymph Sanctuary. Gallery Zaine-111219-10.jpg Zaine-111219-09.jpg Zaine-111219-07.jpg Zaine-111219-06.jpg Zaine-111219-04.jpg Zaine-111219-02.jpg Zaine-111219-01.jpg Powers Defensive #They are able to turn into pure light for a short time and while in this state, the user is granted flight and immune to all attacks; however, once the user changes back they will be extremely drained and immobile for a long time. #They can unleash a quick burst of light which blinds anyone that was focused on them for a short time. #They can bend light around them, concealing them for a short time. Offensive #They have the ability to conjure weapons and objects out of pure light which can be used for combat; however, only one weapon can be conjured at a time and it cannot be bigger than the one who conjured it. Supplementary #They have the ability to create temporary light sources, similar to concept of a flare, which will alight an area for a short time. Passive #They are stronger during the light of day. #They are weaker in the darkness of night. #They cannot be blinded by bright lights. Traits #As they are nymphs they do not age, remaining eternally young. #Light nymphs are not connected to anything specific so their life force is not as at risk as that of a tree or flower nymph. However, they can still be killed in battle or of serious injuries. #They have a telepathic/empathetic connection with nature and other nymphs. Relationships Category:Male Category:Immortals Category:Bisexual Category:Characters Category:CHBRPW Characters Category:Immortals Category:Nymphs Category:Light Nymph Category:Single